


The Crowns We Bear

by ritsuizuleo (nightfullofstars)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/pseuds/ritsuizuleo
Summary: Anywhere Leo goes, Izumi will follow. He just didn't quite expect anyone else to end up doing the same.[ also known as a story of knights, politics, justice, and -- most unfortunately -- Ritsu Sakuma. ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> huge huuuge thank you to everyone who encouraged me and helped me polish up all the vague ideas and rough drafts this has undergone so far. the Hugest Thank You Ever goes to deco, emmett, and kye -- really, this wouldn't be here without you. thank you for all your support!
> 
> not certain if/when it'll ever come up within the text, but the cast are all aged-up as follows:  
> Rei - 22  
> Third Years (+Ritsu) - 21  
> Second Years - 20  
> First Years - 19  
> thank you for your time. please enjoy! (ﾐΦ ﻌ Φﾐ)ﾉ

Pubs, Izumi thinks, must be free of the fear of war. Within these walls, it's a constant buzz of chattering guests and clattering mugs, a constant push and pull of sweaty bodies, and it’s... _Ugh_ , in a sense, it’s a war in its own right. No matter how boisterous it might be here, though, nothing is quite like the silence of the streets that they had only just slipped away from.

Kanin never used to be silent. Sure, it has been ages since Izumi last had time to visit (even in times of peace, Leo has never once failed to be a handful), but the way he saw it last was never like this. Although small and only recently independent, the Kanin that Izumi remembers had been vibrant and full of life. The fear of war, Izumi thinks, is a terrible thing, yet it seems so entirely distant within the pub’s walls.

Which, of course, brings upon the next problem:

Why are they looking for a suitable tactician in a _pub_ , anyways?

Izumi must have voiced the last question aloud, as Leo spins around in front of him, bright green eyes unmistakable even beneath the pub’s low lighting. “Because this is where the little Sakuma is supposed to be! Keep up, Sena!” Even though Leo faces him, he doesn't stop moving, and Izumi has to quickly grip his shoulder to stop him from walking backwards into a muscular guest that Izumi doesn't particularly want either of them to get into a fight with.

“That's the exact problem, though,” Izumi grumbles, though not loud enough for Leo to hear. The short-lived conversation is dropped, Izumi pushing on Leo’s shoulder so he can see where he's going again before dropping his hand entirely. Truly, though, no matter who recommended this “Rittsu” -- as Leo has taken to calling him -- no matter where he has studied or where he was raised, just what kind of tactician loafs around in a pub, countries away from where he supposedly calls home? Are they looking to recruit a drunkard? Sure, it wouldn't be the first off-choice that Leo has made, but Izumi’s supposed to _prevent_ him from doing stupid stuff like this, not encourage it --

\-- and there Leo goes, suddenly taking off into the thickest part of the crowds, weaving beneath arms and slipping between torsos, easily ducking past anyone or anything that obscures his path. Just what his path is, Izumi isn't certain, but he does what he can to follow regardless. The stench of sweat and alcohol only gets worse the further they go in, and Izumi begins to wonder just what led Leo to move so surely the first place. There's no way he could have spotted anyone past this many people, never mind someone that he's never seen before.

But then Izumi catches wind of the faintest trace of piano, and although exasperated, he understands. “There's a pianist just like that who often plays at Bittersweet Bar,” one particular townsperson had chirped when he and Leo had been asking around earlier.

And so Izumi begins to move with more purpose, trying to keep the distance between him and Leo to a minimum. Even when Leo slips the furthest bit ahead, Izumi doesn't lose sight of his companion’s fiery red hair -- his hood must have slipped off at some point, Izumi thinks wryly, and privately notes that he'll have to pull it back up for him later. As they reach the front of the throng, Leo stumbles a little, but then immediately perks up and flashes a grin back at Izumi as he takes a bit more time to catch up.

Squinting, Izumi peers over Leo’s head and shoulders. Not too far ahead of them, a grand piano sits, a pretty little youth standing at its side and a dark-haired stranger sitting before it. It's impossible to make out anything past them, almost still impossible to make out the piano over the rowdiness of the bar despite being so close, but the pianist clearly plays with confidence. Each note plays into the next without pause, and it's a bit of a pity that the youth -- a singer, it seems -- lacks the skill to keep up with the instrumentals. Not that it matters; they are here to look for a tactician, not entertainment.

Leo is moving forward again before Izumi even has time to fully comprehend the scene before them, plopping down right beside the pianist himself as if he owns the place. Knowing Leo, he probably _does_ think he owns the place, but that doesn't justify the way that his actions stun the pretty little singer into silence. The pianist, for his credit, continues to play despite the redhead making himself comfortable at his side, though Izumi personally thinks that the pub-dwellers wouldn't even notice if the pianist were to stop. A quick scan of the area proves that there is little-to-no reaction to the singer quieting, and no matter how skillful this “Rittsu” is, these guests are clearly too far gone to hear anything beyond their own boisterous laughter.

By the time Izumi takes his place standing by Leo’s shoulder -- sure to yank up his companion’s hood now that he has the chance -- the pianist still hasn't stopped playing, and Leo still seems to not have started talking, watching “Rittsu’s” fingers glide across the keys in an uncharacteristic moment of silence. His supposed fascination isn't too surprising; Leo has always cared for piano, for music. If Izumi were to keep track of just how much of the kingdom’s budget went towards musicians, well...

(Fortunately, that's some other poor sap’s job. He is but a knight, after all.)

When the pianist’s song finally ends, however, the words are pouring out Leo’s mouth in mere seconds, “Nice piece! Wanna join our army?”

The pianist turns to Leo then, but not soon enough to see Izumi lightly swatting the back of his head. _God_ , does this foolish king truly know nothing of being subtle? Well, Izumi knows that he doesn't, but _really_?

Somehow, “Rittsu” doesn't seem nearly as perturbed as Izumi feels, simply cocking his head a little and expression otherwise remaining unreadable. “Your army?”

“Yeah!” Leo chirps. Izumi glowers down at him, and somehow Leo manages to catch the hint, lowering his voice a tad as he continues, “You know, how we’ve been facing the threat of war...”

“It's not so much a ‘threat’ anymore,” Izumi adds, but is unsurprisingly ignored.

“Your squire,” Leo says suddenly, interrupting his own point and leaning around “Rittsu” to face the singer still standing shellshocked by his side, “Hey, squire! Can you grab us a drink or two? We’ve come a long way, and we gotta discuss important stuff with your liege here.”

The singer’s brows furrow. “Squire?”

Leo glances back at “Rittsu”, and he sighs, shuffling a bit to look back at the singer himself. “Haa~kun, can you actually give us a sec? You don't have to grab drinks or anything, but...”

“O-oh,” this “Haa~kun” squeaks, gaze flicking frantically between Leo and the pianist. “Ah, sure thing... I’ll be right back then, Ritsu-san...”

Wait. _Ritsu_?

 _God_ , Izumi thinks, how is it that Leo has been mispronouncing “Rittsu’s” name this _entire time_ ? Alright, no, it doesn't really surprise him, and Izumi can't really talk considering he didn't even know the younger Sakuma’s name in the first place but, still. Runaway or no, Leo ought to have some idea of how to pronounce some high-ranking noble’s name, and -- actually, Izumi doesn't care. Obviously Leo is on rapidfire-mode anyways, considering his companion’s complete and utter disregard of the fact that the singer probably really _isn’t_ Ritsu’s squire, so it's whatever. If Leo doesn't care, neither does Izumi.

(Wholly untrue, but Izumi does often wish such was the case.)

As Izumi tries to tame his frustration and the temptation to simply strangle Leo then and there, the singer scuttles away. Leo watches “Haa~kun’s” retreating back with an almost wistful expression, voice soft as he hums, “Your squire’s really great, huh? He definitely prioritizes your orders above all else...”

“Sure,” Ritsu says, tone aloof, looking to Leo from the corner of his eye, “Though Haa~kun isn't my squire, or anything.”

Leo laughs.

“Rittsu,” he replies, voice dropping further and leaning forward so that Ritsu can hear him despite his lowered volume, “There’s no need to keep up the act with us.”

“It isn't an act.” Ritsu cocks one eyebrow, gaze drifting from Leo to where Izumi stands behind him. One beat, and then another passes in silence -- or, what would be silence if it weren't for the slurred shouts and singing around them -- and then Ritsu focuses on Leo once again, brow no longer raised. “But... Whatever. Who sent you?”

Izumi takes the slightest step forward, moving so he stands at Leo’s side rather than behind him. “Re --”

The words (as well as Izumi’s breath and composure) are stolen just before Izumi can finish saying them, as Leo swings his hand hard into Izumi’s stomach.

“ _Sena_ ,” his companion mouths, “Are you _nuts_?!”

Izumi manages to get ahold of himself just enough to shoot Leo a scandalized look -- who was he to ask Izumi that, anyways? -- though Leo simply seems to take this as his cue to silently continue. “He's a _runaway_ , Sena! No runaways want to associate with anyone sent by the one they're trying to avoid!”

It’s not like he won't find out anyways, Izumi thinks, but doesn't bother saying aloud. Ritsu’s already cocking one fine brow at them again, and the longer they bicker among themselves, the longer it'll take to leave this blasted pub and get back on track.

Supposedly pleased with Izumi’s lack of response, Leo has already shifted his focus back to Ritsu, already spinning some nonsense about how they had only heard that the younger Sakuma was a talented tactician and they were in need of his aid. Well, it wasn't _entirely_ nonsense, especially as he finishes with, “Fantoche and Moarte have already fallen, you know? If countries of their might were helpless against the empire, there truly is no underestimating the enemy.”

Ritsu says nothing.

“Even if you ran away,” Leo adds, green eyes searching Ritsu’s blank expression, “Even if you abandoned your bloodline and fate, surely you must still care for the wellbeing of your people? Just a little bit?”

“Not particularly.” Izumi furrows his brows. “But, sure.”

Leo’s grin widens, perking up at Ritsu’s response. “Sure?!”

“I don't mean that I’m going along with you,” Ritsu explains, hand instinctively drifting to the long-untouched keys of the piano. “But since things have been boring around here, yeah, whatever. I’ll join your army.”

Wait.

What kind of tactician gets involved in a full-scale war because they're _bored_?! Never mind the fact that they had to slip into some back-alley bar to find him, someone with that attitude seems far from anyone that should be joining their cause. It's strange, Izumi decides, that Leo doesn't seem nearly as alarmed by this as he does; after all, the only reason they're acting out at all was to fulfill Leo’s desire for “justice”. For them to hold someone who likely doesn't believe in their cause so close seems like nothing but a recipe for disaster, in Izumi’s mind.

If such a concern strikes Leo at all, he certainly doesn't show it, instead launching himself forward and capturing Ritsu in what appears to be a bone-crushing hug. For a moment, Ritsu stills, looking to Leo with furrowed brows and the slightest pout, but it doesn't take long for his displeasure to become apparent, squirming out of Leo’s grasp and sliding off of the bench entirely.

“Yeah, I’d rather you not touch me,” he says, but the coldness of his tone doesn't quite match the confusion still ghosting his features. “Anyways, I gotta tell Haa~kun that I’m leaving, so...”

“Ah, you can bring your squire with us!” Leo’s grin widens, clearly undeterred by Ritsu’s lack of interest in physical affection. “The more the merrier, right? In fact, one of your own ancestors once said --”

“He really isn't my squire,” Ritsu interjects. “Besides, I’m not so cruel that I’d rob Haa~kun of his future, mm? I won't be long.”

And without another word, Ritsu slips into the still-rowdy crowds.

“Your Majesty,” Izumi starts, turning to Leo as he begins to play the piano in Ritsu’s place, “This is a really stupid idea, you know? Recruiting someone who thinks of war as some kind of entertainment --”

“That makes him more interesting!” Leo says, before Izumi can even finish. “I like him, so we gotta keep him. No more complaining, ‘kay?”

“Will you still like him when he _kills you_?” Izumi hisses.

This time, Leo ignores him entirely, nothing bringing his attention away from the piano’s keys. Even after hearing Ritsu perform only once, it's obvious Leo isn't as skilled as the pianist. No matter how much Leo might adore music, there's only so much time for practicing it that a king can spare, after all. As the people say, “the right tool for the right job”.

As Ritsu steps up to join him at Leo’s side, Izumi recognizes the song being played. A year or two ago, a musician had performed this very song for Leo himself, introducing it as a piece written by a well-known Moarten composer. Perhaps Leo plays it specifically with Ritsu in mind. Of course, with Leo there’s never any way of knowing for sure, but perhaps he means to welcome Ritsu with a piece with similar origins to his own. Nonetheless, Izumi thinks kings are likely best meant for battlefields, while pianists are better meant for back-alley bars.

* * *

The following morning, Ritsu is entirely immobile. 

“Your Majesty,” Izumi says, voice strained, “This isn't going to work.”

Leo spins around, some quip about how Izumi _always_ says that clearly at the edge of his tongue before he stills, seeming to realize just what the problem is. Ritsu’s arm is thrown around Izumi’s shoulder, the pianist’s full weight pressing into his side and feet dragging along the floor as Izumi moves across the stables. Leo stares blankly, two beats passing in silence, only for a wide grin to split across his face.

“This is great! Fantastic!”

“No,” Izumi deadpans, watching as Leo bounces forward to stand before them, “It really isn't.”

Leo shoots him a look -- more specifically, the “no-Sena-you-don’t- _understand_ ” look -- before focusing on Ritsu. “No, no, Sena, see? The high nobility of Moarte are said to be descendants of vampires! Just look at him!” Izumi does just that, peering down at the body slumped against him with a withering side-eye, and Leo’s smile widens. “He's totally useless during the day! Just like a vampire!”

“No, he's totally useless, _period_ . Besides, the only reason he's like that now is because he was supposedly at that blasted pub all night,” Izumi grumbles. “He doesn't even have his own horse, Your Majesty. How do we even know that he _is_ Sakuma’s little brother in the first place --”

“He is,” Leo interjects, without a moment’s hesitation. “I’m positive.” He tilts his chin up, green gaze unwavering, and Izumi groans.

“Still.” Even as Izumi continues to complain, he takes another step forward, more-or-less dumping Ritsu against Leo’s own side and smiling a bit as his companion stumbles beneath the taller man’s weight. A part of him chimes that he ought to at least help Leo balance himself out, but he ignores it in favour of moving to stand beside his horse, double-checking the knots and buckles that Leo left in his wake. “It's not as though there aren't plenty of more competent and less annoying tacticians out there... We should just ditch this brat here and find someone else. Maybe ask your sister to dig one out for us.”

Izumi leans back, disappointed, but unsurprised to find Leo trying to hoist Ritsu onto his own steed. Ritsu’s eyes are open now, at the very least, though he seems far more inclined to just standing there looking disgruntled rather than actually climbing onto the horse himself. “You're not even listening.”

“I am!” Leo calls back, even as Ritsu sways back against him, “But I like him, so we’re keeping him!” He pauses, brows furrowing. “Haven't I said that before?”

“Yes,” Izumi replies flatly, though he leaves the thought that it doesn't make the situation any less annoying unsaid. He looks over the contents of his saddlebags one last time, gives his ride a final decisive pat before striding back to Leo’s side. “You get on first,” he says, propping Ritsu back against him before nodding up to Leo’s horse, “and I’ll throw him up afterwards. You’re too tiny; we’ll be here all morning at this rate.”

“That's no way to talk to your king, Sena!” Well, so he says, but that doesn't seem to stop Leo from clambering onto his steed without further complaint. Izumi doesn't bother justifying him with a response, just watches him from the corner of his eye while testing his grip on Ritsu’s waist. In reality, Izumi knows that there's no way that he’ll be able to hoist the shorter man up on his own -- knight or no, he isn’t the _strongest_ member of Leo’s court -- especially not when Ritsu seems to be just conscious enough to keep his feet planted onto the ground. _Seriously_ , Izumi thinks, does he want to go with them or not?

As soon as Leo becomes comfortable, however, he twists in his seat, holding out both hands and leaning so far forward that Izumi almost fears that he's going to fall off. Even without Leo opening his big mouth, Izumi isn't so slow that he can't understand Leo’s intentions. Without a word, he kicks at Ritsu's ankles, prompting him into lifting them before mustering up what strength he can to at least suspend the pianist in the air long enough for Leo to grab onto his hands and yank him up the rest of the way. It's admittedly a bit of a messy process, as even after Ritsu’s actually _on_ the horse, there's still a good amount of tugging and shuffling to be done before he’s properly mounted behind Leo, but it works. Leo’s horse is far from lacking in patience, after all.

Most surprising (and most annoying, might Izumi add) is how quickly Ritsu adjusts to his new position, not even muttering so much as a “thank you” to Izumi for doing all the heavy lifting prior to draping himself over Leo as though he’s nothing more than an oversized pillow. The sight is nearly enough to drive Izumi into shoving Ritsu off the blasted horse, but -- no. He’s not going to put all his hard work to waste like that, so it's with one last disgusted look and “Unless you really want to die, you better hold on” that Izumi leaves Ritsu, moving onto climbing atop his own horse and leaving Leo to deal with whatever problems his passenger may or may not still be causing.

Fortunately, they manage to leave the stables and inn without further incident. They keep to themselves as they ride out from the city and into the surrounding forests, Leo even taking care to draw his hood back up when the wind causes it to slip. It’s nice, Izumi thinks, to see Leo stay so cooperatively quiet, but of course such silence isn't meant to last. The trees and undergrowth around them become thicker and thicker, and the more distance they put between them and the capital, the more restless Leo visibly becomes. Izumi watches and listens as his companion’s idle chatter overlaps the forest’s natural noises, allowing the occasional grunt or one-worded reply when Leo’s motormouth gives him the chance to. Ritsu remains immobile, hands wound around Leo’s waist and cheek propped against the shorter man’s shoulder. Despite how aggravating Ritsu’s lack of life was earlier, Izumi finds that he doesn't mind it quite as much now -- so long as he keeps his eyes on Leo’s face rather than on the man slumped behind him, Izumi can almost pretend that Ritsu isn't there at all.

(Still, it would do Ritsu a lot of good to _not_ be so physically affectionate with Izumi’s liege, but there's no point in berating him now, when not even the bumps of the road and Leo’s own voice could wake him.)

Or so it seemed, thus leading Izumi to jolt when a less familiar voice interrupts Leo’s thoughts on Kanin fashion by drawling, “So just who are you two, anyways?”

Ritsu doesn't know.

Wait, Ritsu doesn't _know_?!

Technically, this should be cause for celebration. _Technically_ , this means that despite Leo’s carelessness, they had managed to keep their identities hidden. Even so, Izumi feels a fresh spurt of frustration flare through him at their new tactician’s utter lack of awareness. He really is being unreasonable, but there's nothing desirable about a dense tactician. Not that _anything_ about Ritsu has proven to be desirable thus far -- besides Leo “liking him”, that is, but Leo likes just about anyone given the right circumstances.

 _Ugh_ , they are seriously doomed.

“We hail from Krone,” Leo begins to explain, twisting in his seat to try and face Ritsu. His voice drops slightly (much to Izumi’s relief), because as much of an idiot as Leo is, he isn't so stupid that he'd proclaim their identity to whichever bandits may be lurking in the forest’s lush coverage. Not to say that Kanin has ever been known for having a bandit problem, but the fear of war can drive people to all sorts of things. “More specifically, I’m Krone’s king, Leo of the Tsukinaga family, and this --” he nods to Izumi “-- is my champion, Izumi Sena.”

For some reason, Izumi almost expects Ritsu not to believe them. A beat passes in silence, Ritsu studying what he can see of Leo’s facial features -- searching for the Tsukinagas’ telltale cat-like eyes, Izumi assumes -- before his head drops, chin resting against Leo’s shoulder once more. “Last I heard,” he murmurs, hardly audible from where Izumi rides a bit behind them, “Krone and the Tenshouin Empire were on good terms.”

Well, at least he isn't wrong about that much. It hasn’t even been a full month since Krone had last been fighting in the empire’s name, and it has been even less time since the emperor had left his most recently conquered country under Leo’s supervision. But --

“We were,” Leo says, “and on paper, we still are. But, that was prior to Fantoche and Moarte being invaded, so!”

“So?” Ritsu repeats. “I haven’t heard of any alliances that would make that an issue for Krone.”

“Mm, no technical alliances, no.” Leo’s brow furrows and he sucks in the corner of his mouth, as he often does when mulling on something particular, “But I like your brother a lot, while Shu and I sort of have history, so I couldn't exactly take this lying down, either! That makes sense, right?”

“Sure,” Ritsu replies, though his tone still comes across as largely apathetic, and continues to be that way as he adds, “Though let’s avoid calling him my brother. What's your plan?”

Izumi now spurs his horse further forward, riding beside them rather than trailing behind. “As things are, Fantoche is in chaos. Though it was the empire that instigated things, it seems Fantoche’s social situation has been on edge for quite some time now.” Ritsu makes some sort of affirmative grunt and Izumi takes this as his cue to continue, “Basically, there are many devoted to Itsuki that are upset by his exile, while some are... Far less so.”

“We’re going to check on the situation,” Leo adds, “And then report back to Shu.”

He doesn't mention where Shu is hiding, Izumi notices -- whether this is due to the insecurity of their surroundings or a secret distrust Leo harbours towards Ritsu, he does not know. Regrettably, the latter possibility likely isn't much more than wishful thinking.

“So we’re just scouts?”

“Mm-hm!” Leo tries to twist further, mischievous grin tugging at his lips as he continues, “Though we can always shake things up when we get there!”

“No,” Izumi says, without a moment’s hesitation, “We cannot.”

“Aww,” is Leo’s dejected response, but he isn't stupid enough to argue it further. Their alliance with the empire technically isn't null, after all -- as far as the emperor knows, Leo only left the country he had been in charge of because “something had come up” in Krone. So long as they don’t draw any needless attention to themselves, the element of surprise will likely be their most essential weapon when the time to declare war finally comes.

Supposedly satisfied with that response, Ritsu’s eyes flutter closed once more, and the following hours pass just as one would expect. As the distance between them and Kanin’s capital grows wider and wider, Izumi mulls on how he would have liked to check-in with Nazuna, the small country’s ruler. Sure, Krone isn't in the position to offer Kanin any military aid when they are supposed to be aligned with the empire, but it would have been nice to at least see how well the other man was faring with things.

... Not to say that Izumi cares, because he most certainly does not. In fact, he couldn't care less; it's just easier to worry about Kanin’s political issues than it is to stress himself over their own newly hired tactician.

So, that is what he thinks of as they continue their traveling, Nazuna still on his mind even as the sun just begins to set. But as the sky grows darker, Izumi must set such thoughts aside in favour of focusing on the task before him.

“Your Majesty,” he starts, side-eyeing Ritsu as he begins to stir, “Isn't it time we camped for the night?”

Leo jolts slightly, looking to the sky with raised brows and wide eyes. “Ah, is it that late already? Good job, Sena! Attentive as always --”

“Your Majesty.”

“I know, I know! Mm, let's find a good spot to start a fire, then.”

It doesn't take long for them to do just that, unpacking their things in a secluded clearing and allowing their horses to settle down. By then, the sunset’s oranges and reds have already become dark purples and blues, and at the back of his mind, Izumi notes that Ritsu seems far more attentive than he has been all day. Leo’s eye catches his, the wide grin that splits across his face clear even in the evening’s darkness.

“So it's true!” Leo chirps, dropping down to sit beside where Ritsu seems to be trying to start a fire, “The nobility of Moarte really are more lively at night!”

“Mm,” is all Ritsu grunts in response, scarlet eyes not once lifting from the kindling gathered before him. His supposed lack of interest or enthusiasm does little to effect Leo’s own, as the king shoots Izumi another shit-eating smile mere seconds afterward.

“Told you he wasn't a faker!” Leo mouths, and Izumi rolls his eyes. _Obviously_ the pianist would be more awake now, considering he had been sleeping all day. Whatever -- if Leo wants to believe they have some vampire or whatever in their midst, that's _his_ problem.

(A very unhelpful voice at the back of his mind reminds Izumi that Leo’s problems are actually his problems as well, but he chooses to ignore that. For now, anyways.)

“I’m going to try and find something for dinner,” Izumi says, already hefting Leo’s quiver onto his shoulder. Leo nods while Ritsu remains as unresponsive as ever. “Just... Try to actually get the fire going? And don't make too much noise -- I won't be long.”

And so he leaves Leo, Ritsu, and the clearing behind, knife tucked in his belt and bow held at his side. In thick forestry like this, finding game is no real challenge, though Izumi wouldn't dare risk bringing back an entire deer carcass when they're still on the move. Nonetheless, drawing out and striking down a couple hares is easy enough, and not even a full hour has passed by the time that Izumi starts back towards their campsite.

Something as simple as retracing his steps is child’s play for Izumi, made even easier by the assuring glow of the fire that he assumes Leo and Ritsu must have managed to set up -- huh?

There's a noise that leads Izumi to pause, pressing his hand to the closest tree and just slightly cocking his head in hopes of hearing it again. If Izumi didn't know any better, it sounded like a gasp, or a sharp intake of breath... More specifically, like _Leo’s_ gasp, or _Leo’s_ sharp intake of breath.

He furrows his brows, sliding just a bit closer and up against the next tree. At times like this, it's best to stay hidden. If Leo is in danger -- if Ritsu has _put_ Leo in danger -- Izumi ought to gather a proper grasp on the situation before getting Leo out of there, though the urge to act impulsively is a tempting one. Another similar noise slips from the clearing, this time sounding more strained than the last, and Izumi tries to get a better view of the campsite without entirely giving away his position.

Even with the light of the fire, the scene before Izumi remains unclear. Still, he can make out Leo, who sits with his back to him, and Ritsu’s own shadowy figure leaning over him. Dread crashes atop of Izumi like a brick, stomach churning as he realizes what an utter _fool_ he was for trusting Ritsu alone with Leo so soon. Considering how suspicious he's been of Ritsu from the start, he should have known better than to leave Leo unprotected, should have sent Leo out hunting in his place, should have _prevented_ this --

Maybe, Izumi thinks, there’s still something he can do. The quiver at his back is hardly lacking arrows, and as far as he can tell, neither Ritsu nor Leo are aware of him being there. Leo’s still conscious enough to be making noise, so perhaps there’s still time to strike Ritsu and get his king to safety. Though as Izumi reaches for the bow, he realizes how difficult it’d be to shoot Ritsu without probably catching Leo in the process. Not only is he almost entirely obscuring Izumi’s view of Ritsu in the first place, but Izumi’s aim with a bow and arrow has never been ideal. He’s a decent enough huntsman, sure, but when it comes to battle, to harming _human_ targets, he has always found that his hands are most suited for a blade.

The light catches Ritsu’s left side, and Izumi’s brows furrow further. There's something odd about the way the pianist’s arm moves, something odd about the short and steady jerks that doesn't seem suited for stabbing someone at all. Likewise, now that Izumi looks closer, what he can make out of Leo’s position doesn't strike him as someone being stabbed, either. While his posture is lax, the way he leans back on his hands suggests a certain amount of control that doesn't quite line up with what Izumi has assumed of the situation.

And then another noise is ripped from Leo’s throat. It is drawn out longer, louder, and Izumi’s hand goes to his knife before, quite suddenly, it hits him. Izumi knows Leo in pain. He's heard Leo’s pained gasps and grunts thousands of times; on the training grounds, on the battlefield, sometimes in someplace as harmless as a presumptuous social gathering. The noises he's hearing now aren't anything akin to those.

Ritsu’s head lifts, looking up from the space between him and Leo, and Izumi jolts as scarlet eyes seem to find his. No, he thinks, Ritsu shouldn't be able to see him. There's simply no way that the fire could shed light on him here, tucked behind the outermost reaches of the undergrowth.

“ _The high nobility of Moarte are said to be descendants of vampires_.”

Izumi runs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright so. this is my first multi-chap work in, uh, at least three years, so please bear with me! it's a very, very large project, and hopefully i'm not biting off more than i can chew when i can say this first chapter is just a small glimpse of what's to come, lol. that being said, i can't promise that i'll be able to update on any regular sort of schedule, but i do hope to avoid any sloppy writing so, uh, hopefully that makes up for it? this is, of course, a fic i'm writing for fun, but for an idea i've fostered for so long, i want to be able to do my best..... hopefully at least one person enjoys reading it as much as i've been enjoying writing it! that's all i can really wish for （๑´ﻌ｀๑）
> 
> IF YOU DO ENJOY IT THOUGH i'd like to ask that you leave any sort of feedback! yknow, kudos/comments/bookmarks... even the smallest comments go a long way haha. 
> 
> and, as always, if you want to find me elsewhere: my main twitter account is @adoringpast, while my writing/ideas account is @gardenslumber. thank you again for your time! (*ゝω・)ﾉ


End file.
